Kencan?
by Erry-kun
Summary: Tadashi punya janji kencan hari ini? Ternyata meminta izin dari sang adik jenius tercinta jauh lebih sulit dari yang dia kira. "What?" "Biar aku ulangi, aku akan pergi ke kota dengan Honey Le—" / Hamada Brothers.


**Big Hero 6 (c) Marvel and Disney**

 **Kencan? (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Semi!Canon, OOC, typo, Alive!Tadashi.**

 **A/N:** Diusahakan brothership. Tapi entahlah kalau ada hints Incest nyelempit. /plak/

* * *

 **Kencan?**

 **.: Oneshot :.**

* * *

"Hei, _Bonehead_ , tidak tertarik untuk bertanya ke mana aku akan pergi sekarang?"

Tadashi Hamada berujar seraya melirik adik belianya yang tampak begitu serius dengan kegiatannya sekarang; mengotak-atik robot petarung kecil andalannya, Megabot. Mendapati beberapa detik tanpa respon berarti dari sang adik, Tadashi tersenyum simpul seraya menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Ayolah, memangnya ke mana biasanya seorang _nerd_ sepertimu pergi? Kuliah, tentu saja."

Selang beberapa detik hening itu, Hiro Hamada baru menjawab dengan gumaman malas. Tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada Tadashi, seluruh atensinya terpusat penuh pada benda mati di tangan.

"Ini hari minggu."

"Kalau begitu kau pergi ke laboratorium."

Tadashi tertawa ringan, "Tidak," katanya. "Beberapa hal di kota menarik untuk dikunjungi. Waktunya untuk bersenang-senang."

"Ya," Hiro bergumam tanpa menaruh minat. "Kau akan pergi dengan Wasabi, Gogo, Fred, dan Honey Lemo—"

"Oh, Honey Lemon. Hanya Honey Lemon."

Terkejut berlebihan, Hiro melempar pandangannya seketika pada Tadashi di sisi ruangan lainnya, kedua matanya terbuka begitu lebar. " _What_?" Hiro memasang wajah aneh tanpa sadar.

Tadashi tertawa kecil sebelum membalas, "Biar aku ulangi, aku akan pergi ke kota dengan Honey Le—"

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti," Hiro berujar cepat, memotong perkataan kakaknya. "Jadi ... kencan?"

Tadashi bergeming sejenak, berpikir. "Uh, entahlah. Tapi mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya begitu."

Tidak langsung bereaksi, Hiro bergeming dengan pandangannya yang menerawang. Oh, Honey Lemon, dia tahu. Gadis itu cantik, feminin, dan punya ketertarikan eksentrik pada reaksi kimia berwarna-warni. Hiro pernah dicium dan dipeluk gadis itu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kesan pertama yang dia tunjukan benar-benar baik, seharusnya Hiro bisa mendukung jika benar kakaknya mulai mencoba dekat dengan Honey Lemon. Ya, _seharusnya_.

Hiro mendecih kecil, rasanya ingin sekali dia meminta Tadashi untuk tidak pergi. Ayolah, Hiro memang jenius, tapi sebenarnya dia masih begitu belia.

Turun dari kursi, membawa Megabot bersamanya, Hiro berjalan cepat-cepat menuju pintu kamar, "Aku akan pergi ke pertarungan robot—"

"Hei!" Tadashi menarik tangan adiknya cepat, menghentikan langkahnya. "Ayolah, jangan buat aku membatalkan janjiku dengannya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Jika kau pergi ke tempat berbahaya itu lagi sendirian, aku tidak pernah bisa tenang."

Hiro mengembungkan pipinya, tatapannya menajam, "Kalau begitu temani aku."

Tadashi menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa membatalkan janjiku hari ini."

Mendesis kesal, Hiro membalas dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi, "Sebegitu inginnya kau pergi hari ini?"

"Ya ..." Tadashi bergumam seraya memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca cermin almari. Merapikan penampilannya yang lain dari biasa; kaos hitam berhias sablon angka dibalut kemeja pendek yang tidak dikancingkan. Oh, _man_ , dia sangat memesona hari ini. "Aku harus jalan-jalan sekali-kali, 'kan?"

"Ke mana kau ingin pergi?" Hiro membalas dengan nada penuh selidik.

Tadashi menoleh heran, menyatukan atensinya dengan Hiro. "Entahlah ..."

"Oh, ayolah. Jika kau sangat ingin pergi—ke bioskop, akuarium, makan siang atau ya, entahlah—aku bisa menemanimu."— _Hell, yeah, kenapa harus dengan Honey Lemon?_

"Kau mau menemaniku?" Tadashi berujar mengulang. "Biar aku pikirkan. Aku ingin pergi ke—" Dia memasang pose berpikir. " _Love Hotel_?"

Mendengarnya, Hiro memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus malunya yang lucu. "TADASHI!" Kedua pipinya memerah jambu sampai ke telinga.

Tadashi tertawa renyah melihat reaksi sang adik, "Bercanda, bercanda," katanya, seraya menepuk pelan kepala Hiro, mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Dia tertawa-tawa ringan, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa secemburu ini."

Hiro melotot, " _I am not_!"

"Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, _Bonehead_ ," Tadashi berujar santai.

"Aku ti-tidak—argh, lupakan! Aku akan pergi ke pertarungan robot!"

Tadashi bergerak cepat menahan sebelah tangannya, "Hei, ayolah, kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya ..."

"Lepaskan aku, Tadas—!" Hiro menarik paksa sebelah tangannya dalam sekali hentakan kuat, membuat punggung tangannya secara tidak sengaja membentur sudut meja di dekat sana. "—Ow! Sial!"

Kejadian kecil itu ternyata telah membuat Hiro secara tidak sadar telah memanggil sang robot pendamping kesehatan buatan Tadashi; si buntalan lucu Baymax. Keluar dari kotak logamnya, Baymax berjalan dengan langkah lucu ke tempat di mana Hamada bersaudara itu berada.

" _Halo, aku Baymax. Pendamping kesehatan pribadimu._ "

"Oh, ini tidak baik—" Hiro melongo memandangi robot itu.

" _Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, berapa kau menilai rasa sakitmu?_ "

"Tidak, sungguh, Baymax. Aku tidak apa-apa."

" _Aku akan memindaimu sekarang_ ," Baymax memulai proses _scanning_ -nya. " _Kau memiliki lebam di punggung tanganmu. Aku sarankan untuk_ —"

"Tidaktidaktidak—Baymax, tidak perlu. Aku baik, sungguh!"

Tidak memedulikan penolakan Hiro—tentu saja—Baymax meraih sebelah tangan Hiro yang dimaksud. Lalu dengan cekatan robot besar yang empuk itu mulai menangani luka Hiro.

"Lepaskan aku Baymax, aku harus pergi!"

Tadashi tertawa kecil melihat kejadian itu, "Baiklah, Baymax, tolong jaga Hiro selagi aku pergi," katanya, santai. "Oh, sepertinya dia perlu pelukan juga. Itu akan membuatnya lebih baik."

Selesai menangani lukanya, Baymax benar-benar menurutinya, memeluk Hiro erat-erat. Pemandangan yang lucu menggemaskan.

Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kedua lengan empuk Baymax, Hiro membalas dengan nada suara meninggi, "Kau curang, Dashi!"

"Ayolah, ayolah," Tadashi membuka pintu kamar, hendak beranjak pergi dari sana. Dia menoleh pada Hiro dan Baymax, lalu berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan khawatir. Honey Lemon memang cantik, tapi adik manisku ini tidak ada duanya." Tadahi mencubit pipi Hiro gemas.

Hiro bergeming cemberut. Tapi kalimat itu sebenarnya cukup menyentuh hatinya.

"Oke?" Tadashi tersenyum, mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di hadapan Hiro.

Hiro menyambut kepalan tangan itu, membenturkannya. Melakukan salam mereka yang biasa, " _Woooosh_!" tapi tidak sedikitpun dia tersenyum.

"Baik-baik, oke?" Maka Tadashi beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Pintu itu sempat ditutupnya dalam beberapa detik, tapi kemudian dia muncul kembali dari sela pintu yang dibuka sedikit, "Sebagai gantinya, besok kita pergi ke akuarium? Oh, atau—entahlah—ke tempat yang kau inginkan. Pokoknya besok aku adalah milikmu seharian, _Bonehead_."

Lalu Tadashi menghilang kembali melalui pintu tersebut.

Hiro memandang pintu itu terbengong-bengong. Detik berikutnya dia mengembungkan pipinya cemberut. "Curang ..."

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Halooo Erry di sini xD Ini adalah fanfiksi dari movie Disney pertama sayaaa. Howaaa baru pertama kali nulis bukan dari cerita serial xD

Saya tahu ini cukup terlambat dari waktu rilis movienya (sangat telaaaat) (tapi yaudahlah biarin) (plak)

Yaa, maafkan kegejean fanfiksi ini teman-teman :"D Kalo berkenan, boleh dong minta kritik dan sarannya ke kolom review hehehe (muka ngarep) ... makasih banyak, ya! :)


End file.
